Light-emitting devices that use a light-emitting diode (LED) element are widely used. Older-type light-emitting devices are configured by, as illustrated in FIG. 4, joining an LED element 33 to a substrate 31 with a die bond adhesive 32, wire-bonding a p electrode 34 and an n electrode 35 on an upper face of the LED element 33 to a connection terminal 36 on the substrate 31 with a gold wire 37, and then sealing the whole of the LED element 33 with a transparent mold resin 38. However, for the light-emitting device illustrated in FIG. 4, there is the problem that, among the light emitted by the LED element 33, the light having a wavelength of 400 to 500 nm that is output to the upper face side is absorbed by the gold wire, and a part of the light output to the lower face side is absorbed by the die bond adhesive 32, whereby the light-emitting efficiency of the LED element 33 deteriorates.
Consequently, as illustrated in FIG. 5, flip chip mounting of the LED element 33 has been proposed (Patent Literature 1). In this flip chip mounting technique, a bump 39 is formed on both the p electrode 34 and the n electrode 35. Furthermore, a light-reflecting layer 40 is provided on the surface of the LED element 33 on which the bumps are formed so that the p electrode 34 and the n electrode 35 are insulated. The LED element 33 and the substrate 31 are fixedly connected using an anisotropic conductive paste 41 or an anisotropic conductive film (not illustrated), and curing the paste or film. Consequently, in the light-emitting device illustrated in FIG. 5, the light output toward the upper side of the LED element 33 is not absorbed by the gold wire, and most of the light output toward the lower side is reflected by the light-reflecting layer 40 and is output upwards. As a result, the light-emitting efficiency (light extraction efficiency) does not deteriorate.